El Precio de Tu Amor
by Marisaki
Summary: Él sabia que todo tenia un precio, y que él tenia el dinero para comprar lo que quisiera, lo demás no le importaba. Eriol huyo de los problemas de la empresa, para esconderse en su excesos y disfrutar de su pequeño paraíso, pero en la factura venían incluidos los servicios de una castaña que lo envolvería en mas problemas. UA. EriolxSakura
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCION**

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes_._

_-….- _dialogos

_- _cambio de escena o lugar

_letra __cursiva - _evento pasado

_-No puedes hacernos esto! ¡No puedes irte en medio de esta crisis! Tu obligación como heredero es hacerte cargo de la empresa Eriol!_

_-Muy bien sabes que no quiero hacerlo. No estoy interesado, jamás puse atención a los números rojos. Debiste encontrar a alguien mas que se ocupara del puesto- el joven dijo tranquilamente desde un sillón. _

_-Eres un Hiragizawa, y no existe alguien mas que se haga cargo mas que tu._

_-Deberías contratar a un increíble y talentoso joven que haya estudiado finanzas para que se haga cargo.- Eriol ponía toda su atención en el bar que se encontraba al fondo de la oficina._

_-Eriol tu eres inteligente. Tu eres la persona con talento para los números.- un hombre ya mayor caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación._

_El joven se levantó con toda la intensión de servir un trago-¿Te preparo algo papa?_

_-No gracias!- su padre gritó bastante sorprendido a la actitud de su hijo- Pon tu trasero en ese asiento, no hemos terminado!_

_-Papa- de un solo trago Hiragizawa hijo terminó su bebida- No hay vuelta atrás. Yo no te voy a ayudar arreglar nada de eso. He tomado mi decisión, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto._

Y bien, ahí se encontraba. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del avión y la brisa caribeña lo inundó se sintió inmediatamente relajado. No existía un motivo en concreto que justificara su viaje a Jamaica, pero sabía en su ser que había tomado la mejor decisión. El clima le daba la bienvenida.

Un auto negro lo esperaba cerca del hangar junto con el chofer que mantenía la puerta abierta esperando al joven Hiragizawa. Se puso sus lentes de sol mientras caminaba en esa dirección y saludaba al chofer con gesto de la cabeza.

-¿Su equipaje señor?

-Lo olvidé-dijo sencillamente subiendo al automóvil.

El auto salió de la pista privada con dirección a la Bahía Discovery ubicada al norte de la isla de Jamaica. Su familia poseía una chalet privado en uno de los mejores hoteles de la zona, lugar que se iba a convertir en su hogar momentáneo. Mientras pasaba por los barrios pobres, no pudo evitar pensar que él había tenido mucha suerte al haber crecido con tanto dinero. Jamás le faltó nada, y desde muy joven comprendió que dinero podía comprar todo cuanto quisiera. No había nada que le pusiera un precio para que pudiera ser suyo.

Probablemente la compañía de la familia se encontraba en crisis, pero sabia que su padre podría solucionar las cosas sin su ayuda. Odiaba los problemas, siempre procuraba tener a gente a su alrededor que arreglara las cosas por él. Mientras menos estrés pudiera manejar en su vida, mejor.

Al llegar el hotel, el auto se dirigió por la propiedad hasta su destino final. Los oficiales del lugar ya lo conocían así que no hubo mayor problema en permitirle el acceso. Al bajar del coche le dio una generosa propina al chofer y sin decir mas entro a la residencia.

El chalet era de dos pisos estilo hacienda de un bonito color naranja rodeado de un extenso jardín con acceso a la playa. En la parte posterior se encontraba una alberca rectangular de tamaño considerado y encontraban palmeras por doquier. Tenía un pórtico que dejaba ver una vista espectacular del mar caribe. Eriol dejo sus lentes en una mesa en la sala. Cogió el teléfono y marcó a la recepción.

-Hola soy Eriol Hiragizawa. Quiero mi paquete de bienvenida.- dijo simplemente.

Colgó y mientras caminaba al jardín se quitó el saco y poco a poco empezó a desabotonar su camisa dejándola caer. Dejo un rastro de ropa camino a la alberca. No le importaba que lo vieran desnudo. El jardín de la casa estaba bordeado de altos arbustos para darle privacidad. Además si alguien llegara a verlo, no le molestaba. Tenia un cuerpo del cual se sentía orgulloso.

Nado un poco. El agua estaba deliciosamente fría. Dio unas cuantas vueltas a la alberca hasta que una hermosa mujer de piel oscura llegó. Eriol sonrió al ver las maravillosas curvas de ella.

-Señor Hiragizawa- la mujer sonrió- Bienvenido a la isla.- dijo mostrándole una botella de champagne.

El joven lentamente salió del agua contemplando a la mujer. Poseía piernas kilométricas, ojos avellana y un cabello negro muy largo. Iba vestida únicamente con unas sandalias y una bata de seda corta.

-Me llamo Johanna, y estoy para servirle.- dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza. No se inmutaba a pesar de ver a Eriol desnudo.

-Bien.- Eriol se acerco y desató lentamente la bata de la mujer, no le sorprendió ver que ella también iba desnuda- entonces vayamos dentro.

Despertó cuando el sol le dio en la cara. Inmediatamente sintió un dolor de cabeza horrendo. Buscó a tientas sus lentes que estaban en la mesa de noche. Se giró sobre la cama y se dio cuenta que la mujer seguía ahí. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se marchara pero ella aun estaba dormida. La sabana apenas y cubría su cuerpo desnudo. También pudo notar unos cardenales pequeños en la espalda de la mujer.

Tal vez para la próxima tendría que ser mas cuidadoso.

Para alejar sus pensamientos, decidió ir a la planta baja de la casa por un poco de agua a la cocina y tal vez algo de comer. No había comido desde que había llegado. Sin ganas de querer cubrirse, salió de la habitación desnudo tropezándose en la puerta con una persona. Perdió el equilibro y cayó al suelo junto con ella.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS?

-Disculpe señor! – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño claro encima de él. Eriol se fijo en sus ojos verdes- OH POR DIOS!-La joven se los cubrió al darse cuenta que el señor de la casa iba como Dios lo trajo al mundo. De inmediato ella se puso de pie cubriéndose los ojos - Lo lamento mucho señor- dijo tartamudeando ya con un color rojo en su rostro

-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?- preguntó de nuevo un Eriol bastante molesto buscando algo con que cubrirse mientras se sonrojaba de igual manera.

- Soy la chica del aseo y su asistente personal mientras usted nos visita.

-¿NO PUDISTE TOCAR LA PUERTA?

-Lo hice señor- la chica retiró sus manos pero siguió con ojos cerrados.- pero al no tener respuesta me preocupé

-QUE CONSIDERADA. ENTONCES DECIDISTE HURTAR EN PROPIEDAD PRIVADA PARA VER SI PODIAS ROBAR ALGO!- Eriol localizó un cojín en un taburete que estaba cerca y se cubrió.

-¿POR QUIEN ME TOMA?

-¿Señor?- la chica morena salió de la habitación con su bata- ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Le sucedió algo?- la chica de cabello castaño abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendiéndose.

-NO!-gritó el chico- Vete por favor. Tus servicios han terminado.

-Gracias- dijo Johanna saliendo silenciosamente de la casa, viendo discretamente a la otra chica.

-Y TU!- la castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando más gritos- PREPARAME ALGO DE DESAYUNAR MIENTRAS ME CAMBIO.

-Como usted ordene señor- cabizbaja la castaña bajó las escaleras.

El agua fría corría por su cuerpo, esperaba que con eso disminuyera el dolor de cabeza. Maldita chica. No sabía que le habían asignado una niñera, tal vez eso había sido obra de tu padre. Pero no le iba a dar gusto. Iba a correr a esa mocosa y a disfrutar de sus largas vacaciones alejado de todo. Hiragizawa terminaba de enjabonarse mientras ideaba una estrategia para que esa chica castaña de ojos hermosos….

¿HERMOSOS?

La empleada del hotel corría de la cocina al comedor preparando todo para el huésped. Sabía que era ingles por lo tanto había recorrido mentalmente su menú para preparar algo delicioso y que así pudiera perdonarle en incidente de hace un momento.

Sin embargo la castaña no dejaba de pensar en Johanna. ¿Por qué no le había dicho?.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- dijo una voz masculina al llegar al comedor. La chica estaba dándole los toques finales al decorado.

-El desayuno señor- hizo una inclinación

-Dije estrictamente que quería algo sencillo de comer. No un banquete.- Eriol se acerco y vio los diferentes platillos preparados.

-¿La comida no es de su agrado?

-No.- el chico recorrió a la chica con la mirada- Es demasiada comida. Tira todo. Sírveme un emparedado de portobello con queso de cabra y café.

-¿Quiere que guarde algo para comerlo después?- la chica se sintió decepcionada.

-No. Odio comer las sobras.

-De acuerdo- la chica volvió a inclinarse y comenzó a recoger lo que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo. Quiso llorar en ese momento, pero sabía que lo tenía estrictamente prohibido.

Eriol observo por un instante sus movimientos. De repente recordó que tenía que ir a conseguir ropa. Había llegado al lugar solo con una muda.

-Olvida el emparedado.

-¿Señor?

-Pide un chofer que me lleve al centro comercial. Estaré todo el día afuera. Necesito que solo tu limpies mi habitación. Regresaré alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y para entonces quiero que me prepares una cena típica americana. Carne y papas, una botella de vino rojo. Tienes que retirarte después de que termine mis alimentos para que puedas recoger y dejar todo limpio. Mañana te presentas a las 10 de la mañana y quiero que lleves a mi habitación el desayuno. Emparedado de carnes frías o portobello, jugo de naranja, café negro sin azúcar y dos bollos con mermelada. Quiero absoluta discreción a lo que vea en esta casa durante mi estancia.

La castaña parpadeo varias veces tratando de absorber toda la información- ¿La cena será para dos, señor?

-¿Dos? ¿A caso crees que cenarás conmigo?- Eriol se percato de los notables encantos femeninos de la castaña. No vestía como la usual camarera. Un simple traje de lino café. La blusa ceñía perfectamente su pequeña cintura y sus pechos eran generosos. De no ser por la cara de perro asustado, podría ser una mujer muy atractiva.

La chica se sonrojó y trató de mantener la calma.- Quiero decir, ¿Piensa tener invitadas el día de hoy?

-No. Al menos por hoy. De una vez le advierto señorita- la miró detenidamente con sus ojos azul oscuro- Se como me gustan las cosas y espero que la gente que este a mi alrededor haga lo que les pida sin protestar.

-No se preocupe señor, mi trabajo es que usted disfrute de su estancia en esta isla.- La chica relajo su rostro. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y continuó con sus labores.

El chico Hiragizawa se inquietó ante sus palabras. Pero sobre todo su "amigo" se inquietó más de lo acostumbrado.

Autora: Si, vengo con uns historia nueva, algo dramática y sarcástica y de una vez aclaro, con alto contenido sexual. Al parecer eso es lo que está de moda. Lo que sea, les comparto que es la primera historia que escribo en un buen rato y si, esta si tiene final por que ya terminé de escribirla. Este es solo el inicio y diganme que les pareció.

De una vez aviso SHAORAN NO APARECERA EN LA HISTORIA, esta ocasión la pareja es solo ERIOLXSAKURA.

Una vez dados los avisos dominicales los invito a que me escriban cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.

Por cierto tan cerca de San Valentin les mando un beso a todos! :*

Marisaki


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes_._

_-….- _dialogos

__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ _cambio de escena o lugar

_letra cursiva - _evento pasado

El día anterior Eriol había llegado con varias bolsas de ropa. Le encantaba ir de compras y no precisamente por la actividad de escoger un guardarropa nuevo. Siempre había mujeres dispuestas a atenderlo en un aspecto más personal mientras visitaba las boutiques.

¿Adicto al sexo? No. Adicto a las mujeres. Esa era la descripción mas exacta de él. Cada mujer era un mundo para él y le encantaba jugar al conquistador. Tenía una regla, jamás acostarse dos veces con la misma persona. Estaba una excepción, una pelirroja mayor que él, empleada de su padre. Directora de finanzas de la compañía, Kaho Mitzuki. una excelente compañía para él, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

Tal vez seria momento de hablar con la pelirroja e invitarla a su pequeño paraíso por unos días. Podría llegar a aburrirse de las atracciones de Jamaica.

El oji azul suspiró mientras su mente se enfocaba en su asistente. Por su nombre y su acento era fácil de identificar que era extranjera. Finalmente admite que ella tenia uso ojos muy expresivos que se quedaron grabados en su mente. Además la chica poseía un cuerpo difícil de pasar desapercibido. A pesar de que sabia de antemano que podría ser una espía de su padre, una parte de su cuerpo despertó al repasar mentalmente la silueta de la castaña.

Además del sexo, su hobbie favorito eran los negocios. Su padre siempre lo enviaba a cerrar tratos por que poseía el carisma para tratar con sus socios. Su habilidad había logrado que la compañía de su padre creciera en un 50% en menos de 10 años. O algo así había escuchado de Kaho, odiaba pensar en números. Le provocaban un dolor de cabeza.

La problemática que días atrás había discutido con su padre invadió de nuevo su mente. La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de cómo había desaparecido tanto dinero del capital de la empresa y sobre todo estaba seguro que él no tenia nada que ver, aunque su padre sugiriera tal cosa.

El estrés de la situación tensó sus músculos. Había viajado tantos kilómetros para evitar ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que despejar su mente rápido.

Su imaginación lo llevo con su inocente asistente. Era cierto que ella muy despistada pero era mujer, y con rasgos únicos por la zona y una actitud hasta cierto punto infantil. No tendría la personalidad que su padre requería para mantenerlo vigilado. Tendría que usar sus métodos mas eficientes para sacarle la verdad a su pequeña asistente y hacerle ver a su padre que ya no lo podría mantener vigilado.

El mejor método que se le ocurría era seducirla y llegar a un punto donde ella tuviera que suplicar. Eriol consideraba que ese es el momento mas importante por que cuando las mujeres están cegadas de placer, es cuando comienzan a decir lo que realmente pasa por sus pequeños cerebros. Es el momento donde empiezan a caer.

Se incorporó en la cama y respiró hondo al momento que llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Señor- la castaña asomó su cabeza tímidamente- traigo el desayuno. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si.- Eriol se acomodó en la cama mientras la chica ponía una bandeja en sus piernas.-Seguiste mis indicaciones- observó

-¿Algo más que se le ofrezca?

-Prepárame un baño de burbujas. Quiero que me hagas una cita con la masajista en el balcón de esta habitación a la una de la tarde.- señaló con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a comer sus alimentos- También quiero que saques la ropa de esas bolsas y la acomodes en el armario. En las bolsas también encontraras una computadora portátil, conéctala a la corriente.

-¿Algo mas señor?- la castaña iba vestida al parecer con la misma ropa del día anterior. Su rostro se veía cansado pero no quería dar muestras de ello.

-Si, quiero tratar un negocio con usted.

-¿Señor?- la chica volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sa-sakura Kinomoto

-Señorita Kinomoto soy un hombre de negocios. Usted fue contratada para cumplir mis ordenes, ¿ es correcto?

-Correcto

-Muy bien, quiero proponerle un negocio. Quiero que además de trabajo que usted realiza como mi asistente, realice un trabajo menos laborioso y mas carnal.

-Señor yo no….- tartamudeo la chica

-Señorita Kinomoto, no estoy acostumbrado al rechazo. Antes de que me de una negativa, escuche la propuesta. Soy directo, quiero sus servicios. Créame que le pagaré bien.

-Señor, perdone que rechace su oferta….

-No lo hagas.

-…Pero me veo en la necesidad de aclararle que yo no ofrezco esos servicios. Si quiere esa clase de entretenimiento puedo contactarle unas chicas del hotel.- se mantuvo firme al decirlo.

Eriol no le contestó. Siguió degustando de la deliciosa comida que tenía enfrente analizando las palabras de Sakura.- Esta bien. Pero que no sea la misma de ayer. Quiero alguien nuevo.

-De acuerdo señor- la chica se dirigió al baño de su jefe.

-Una ultima cosa señorita- La asistente se detuvo en el marco de la puerta- considere mi oferta. Estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

Eriol salió del baño en medio del vapor del agua caliente con una toalla amarada ligeramente a su cintura. Se sorprendió al ver el estado de la habitación. Esa chica si que era buena. Estaba reluciente el lugar. Las bolsas habían desaparecido, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha y había un pequeño florero en una de las mesas de noche.

Observaba tranquilamente el lugar mientras se dirigía al armario cuando tropezo con su asistente.

-Disculpe- dijo. Llevaba en sus manos un par de camisas perfectamente dobladas.

-Será mejor que a partir de ahora te fijes por donde caminas, señorita Kinomoto- dijo el ojiazul

-Lo haré señor- dijo ella con la boca seca al percatarse del atuendo de su jefe.

Es cierto que no podía dejar de verlo. Su jefe tenía el torso perfectamente marcado. La toalla que tenía en su cintura parecía que en cualquier momento podía caer.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que él la miraba de forma calculadora observando su rostro. Sus ojos azules se posaban en los de ella mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Eres muy obediente.- Eriol vio esto como una oportunidad. Para él no pasaba desapercibido que Sakura admiraba su cuerpo.- ¿Si te doy una orden, podrías hacerla sin protestar?- se acercó hasta acorralara contra la pared.

-Depende de lo que me pida- Y ahí estaba de nuevo la propuesta, esperando a que saliera de los labios del empresario.

-Se trata de un trabajo en mi cama. – la sonrisa del empresario era demasiado seductora para el gusto de la chica.

-Señor Hiragizawa creo que ya habíamos aclarado ese asunto.- Kinomoto respiro pausadamente.

-Le pedí que lo reconsiderara. ¿Cuál es el precio de su cuerpo señorita Kinomoto?

_-"El precio"-_pensó ella. Se irguió y se apartó de su camino yendo al armario a guardar las camisas.- La masajista llega en 20 minutos. ¿Alguna otra cosa en que lo pueda ayudar?

-Ya que lo mencionas….

-Con permiso Señor Hiragizawa.- Sakura sonrió victoriosa y salió tranquilamente de la habitación dejando a Eriol con la palabra.

Sakura terminaba de prepararse un bocadillo con las sobras del desayuno de su jefe cuando la masajista bajó de las escaleras con el rostro sombrío y su ropa desacomodada. No había que ser un experto para entender lo que había pasado. El Sr. Hiragizawa parecía querer romper un récord personal.

La masajista miró a Sakura silenciosamente mientras salía de la propiedad. La castaña la conocía, como a cada chica del hotel que con tal de ganar un poco de dinero extra se prostituía. No era sorpresa que la situación de Jamaica era delicada pero ella nunca considero esa actividad como una fuente de recursos. Su cuerpo ya había pasado por suficiente para que los lujuriosos hombres continuaran aprovechándose de ella.

La propuesta que le había hecho el huésped la había tomado por sorpresa. Lo que más quería ella era pasar desapercibida para este tipo de actividades. Ahora temía que Hiragizawa buscara de nuevo la oportunidad de hacer una oferta de ese tipo. De considerar una cifra para tal acto, sabría que con eso tendría su boleto de salida de Jamaica. Pero no podría hacerlo.

Su angustia podría aumentarse. Ya que si rechazaba rudamente el huésped, podría pasar un reporte al hotel y a ella la podrían despedir. Tenia que buscar la forma de evadir al Sr. Hiragizawa a como de lugar.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto, se encuentra ocupada?- la voz la sobresalto

-No, disculpe- Eriol entró en la cocina llevando su bata de baño- ¿se le ofrece algo?

-He comprobado satisfactoriamente sus cualidades para la cocina. Deseo ofrecer una cena en unos días para el Sr. Friedmann, como muestra de agradecimiento por el buen trato que he recibido siempre que he visitado el hotel. Quiero que usted se encargue de los preparativos.- los ojos azules la examinaban mientras tragaba saliva.

El Sr. Friedmann era el dueño del hotel y era conocido por su gran carisma pero se transformaba cuando alguno de sus empleados no hacia lo estipulado. Sakura llevaba poco trabajando en el hotel y solo había visto a su jefe una vez, pero no podía evitar escuchar todos los rumores que circulaban en cuanto a lo que sucedía tras las puertas de la oficina del hotelero.

-¿Desea un platillo en especifico para la cena?

-Carne- miró lascivamente a la chica.

Sakura levanto su mirada y trató de mantenerse serena. No quería hacer algo indebido, necesitaba este trabajo y no iba a permitir que un millonario lujurioso lo arruinara.

-Kinomoto ¿que opina usted de la honestidad?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.- ¿Perdón?

-Quiero su opinión. ¿Puedo preguntarlo?

-Si

-Conteste por favor. -Eriol fue al refrigerador por un poco de jugo de naranja mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sakura.

-Es una virtud que desgraciadamente muchos carecen- dijo sin rodeos y con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Usted posee esa virtud?

Eriol se giro para ver su reacción

-Las personas desconfían de las mismas personas, aun cuando estas mismas digan cosas honestas.

-No evada.

-No lo hago. Aunque le dijera que soy una persona honesta, ¿Usted me creería?

-Touché

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, pero mantenían un duelo de miradas.

-No gano nada con mentirle señor Hiragizawa. – finalmente habló la castaña- prefiero decir una verdad dolorosa a una mentira piadosa.

-¿Trabaja usted para mi padre?

Sakura pestañó varias veces. ¿Había escuchado bien?- Trabajo para el hotel, señor.

Eriol dejó su vaso de lado y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Pero mi padre solicitó sus servicios para espiarme?

-No señor.

-Sabe que si fuera así, yo podría igualar y ofrecer mucho mas de lo que le van a pagar por pasar información.

-Señor le repito que trabajo únicamente para el hotel. No realizo servicios adicionales, sea de dama de compañía o agente secreto. – dijo irónicamente provocando que Eriol soltara una carcajada.

Sakura sonrió a su propio comentario. La risa de Eriol era contagiosa. El empresario se quitó los lentes limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos.- Buena respuesta señorita. Muy ingeniosa.

-Gracias. Espero que le quede claro señor.

-Por el momento creo que estoy satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Perfecto, si me lo permite, quiero pedirle un favor señor.

Esto si que era nuevo para Eriol. – Adelante

-Me queda claro que es un hombre poderoso, pero deje de querer arreglar todo con dinero. El dinero no es siempre la solución a todo.

Con plumero en mano, y una escoba en la otra, la castaña limpiaba con gran entusiasmo los muebles de la estancia. Eriol la observaba desde el marco de la puerta en completo silencio. Llevaba mas de 15 minutos observándola y podía jurar que tarareaba mientras hacia la limpieza.

Sakura se acercó a una macetón que se encontraba escondida en el comedor y dejando de lado sus cosas comenzó a empujarlo rumbo a la sala. Fruncía su rostro de tal forma debido al esfuerzo que hacia que desfiguraba su peculiar rostro. La castaña de repente tropezó cayendo encima del macetón ensuciando todo a su alrededor, incluyéndola.

-Awww…. Me dolió- exclamó. Enmudeció al ver el desastre que había causado- No es cierto! Jamás terminaré de limpiarlo.

Eriol, quien fue espectador de todo, comenzó a reírse sin pudor. Sakura se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Perdón no puedo evitarlo, jajajaja- continuó el inglés.

Sakura respiró pausadamente. Con la cara roja se levantó y con cuidado comenzó a recolectar la tierra.- En seguida lo limpiaré.

-Será mejor que se bañe primero- dijo ya el joven más tranquilo- lo único que logra así es ensuciar de más. Esparcirá por todos lados tierra.

-Lo lamento señor- agachó la mirada apenada

-Puede usar mi baño para asearse. Daré una vuelta por la playa, cuando regrese quiero todo esto limpio y la comida esperando. Comida italiana- dijo ya mas serenamente. Sakura había esperado un reproche por su parte.

-Muchas gracias

Sin mas palabras Eriol salió al jardín. Sakura subió a la habitación principal para darse un baño rápido en la regadera. Al salir se percató de que no tenía una muda extra dentro de la casa, así que con la toalla como única prenda , salió de la habitación cuidadosamente.

Llego al cuarto de lavado sin problemas. El Sr. Hiragizawa había sido muy amable al permitirle usar su baño, muchos huéspedes ni siquiera se habrían tomado la molestia en decirle algo así, simplemente la hubieran corrido del lugar. Mientras la lavadora trabajaba en su ropa y aprovechando que su huésped no estaba, fue a la cocina para hacer los preparativos de la comida.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacia que apenas alcanzó a escuchar que era el momento de poner la ropa en la secadora. Su suerte cambio cuando al salir del cuarto de lavado se topó con Eriol.

-Señorita Kinomoto esas no son formas de vestir en un horario laboral- dijo divertidamente.

-Lo lamento señor, pero no tenía otra prenda. En seguida me cambiaré, la ropa ya esta en la secadora- Sakura sujeto su toalla esperando poder cubrir su cuerpo.

Pero Eriol estaba maravillado con la imagen que le daba. El cuerpo de la asistente era pequeño pero muy bien proporcionado. Era delgada y con una piernas largas y moldeadas por el ejercicio. Su vista se detuvo en los senos de ella que comenzaban a inquietar su entrepierna.

-Sabe, creo que consideraré pedirle que venga así a trabajar- dijo el colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No creo que sea apropiado señor.

-Nada de lo que pienso en este momento es apropiado señorita Kinomoto- se acercó peligrosamente acorralándola contra la pared.

-Por favor, le pido que no sugiera o haga algo inapropiado señor- ella desvió la mirada.

Eriol acortó aun mas la distancia para olfatearla. Curiosamente olía a él, seguramente había usado su shampoo, excitándolo sorpresivamente

-Usted ha usado uno de mis artículos personales

Ella no contestó. Cerró sus ojos al no encontrar forma de salir de la situación. Eriol estaba torturándola al no hacer nada.

Con un dedo acarició uno de los hombros de ella. Su piel era suave como la seda.

-Mírame- susurró él.

Ella se negó, abrazándose a si misma como forma de protección y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-Por favor, no me haga nada- la asistente trataba de contener las lagrimas

Poco a poco Eriol se alejó en silencio. Nunca había escuchado una suplica así de desesperada.

-Vete a cambiar. No salgas hasta que tu ropa este totalmente seca.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, Eriol había desaparecido. Estaba tan segura que Hiragizawa iba a hacerle algo que no pensó en la posibilidad de que en verdad, él joven inglés tenía autocontrol.

La actividad favorita de la castaña en estos últimos dos días había sido correr por la residencia preparando todo para la cena que su huésped quería ofrecer. El día había llegado y la cocina estaba inundada de un aroma delicioso. Sakura se había esforzado con justa razón. Quería demostrarle al señor Friedmann que era una buena empleada y que había hecho lo correcto a contratarla. Y eso la ayudaba a mantenerse alejada de Hiragizawa después de su "intimo encuentro".

Eriol no había vuelto a hacer ninguna proposición de llevar acabo actividades en horas extras de trabajo y agradecía al cielo por ello. El empresario era un hombre demasiado insistente y no deseaba tener una discusión con él.

Mientras hacia los últimos preparativos de la cena, Eriol Hiragizawa apareció en la cocina vistiendo un sencillo pantalón de lino con una camisa blanca y desabrochada de los primeros dos botones.

-¿Esta todo listo?

-Buenas noches señor Hiragizawa- dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia sin quitarle la atenacen a la comida- todo esta como usted lo indicó.

-Perfecto

El timbre sonó en esos momentos. Sakura salió a recibir al invitado.

El Sr. Friedmann era una persona corpulenta de una estatura baja. De pelo castaño y tez morena y bigote.

-Eriol Hiragizawa. – saludó bastante contento ignorando a la asistente. Sakura se deslizo silenciosamente a la barra esperando indicaciones de Eriol.

-Sr. Khenan Friedmann, un placer que haya podido acompañarme a cenar hoy.

-Bah, el placer es mío

-¿Gusta algo de beber?

-Whisky en las rocas

-Kinomoto que sean dos.- dijo Eriol. La castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras se disponía a preparar las bebidas.

-Es un placer volver a tener por aquí. La ultima ocasión tuvo una estancia muy corta.

-Tres días me parecieron suficientes en aquel entonces. Ahora planeo quedarme un poco mas.- Hiragizawa indicó a su invitado que tomara asiento en la sala

-¿Tendremos el honor de tener a su padre en nuestras instalaciones?

Eriol frunció los labios un poco- Lamentablemente solo contara con mi presencia.

-Ya veo. Seguramente el viejo Hiragizawa debe tener mucho trabajo. He escuchado los rumores, si me permite decir.

-¿Rumores?

-Si, de que la compañía esta perdiendo millones. Pero solo son rumores, no creo ni un pelo de eso. El viejo Harold es una persona muy astuta. Debe ser parte de una estrategia, ¿Me equivoco?

Eriol se cruzó de brazos- Por supuesto- dijo seriamente- mi padre es muy minucioso en las finanzas de la empresa que no permite que nadie mas que Kaho Mitzuki y yo revise los estados financieros.

-Evidentemente. La señorita Mitzuki es una hermosa e inteligente mujer. Es la única mujer que he conocido que merezca mi respeto- guardó silencio cuando Sakura entró en la habitación. Miró a la chica cuando ella le dio la espalda, Eriol se percató a donde iban dirigidos los ojos de su invitado.

-¿Perdón?

-Se que estos tiempos son muy modernos, pero mi pensamiento es tradicionalista. Considero que las mujeres solo sirven para las labores domesticas y como entretenimiento- dijo sin tapujos. Sakura depositó la bebida en la mesa de estar, luego silenciosamente salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Solo eso?¿Cual sería su opinión de Kaho?- dijo incómodamente

-Si solo eso, ya sabe, un lugar donde meter el palo.- se rió de su propio chiste- Kaho me sorprende por que tiene una mentalidad como la de usted y a mía.

-¿Masculina?

-En cierta forma.- tomó un poco de su bebida- Kaho considera a los hombres como usted y yo consideramos a las mujeres. Ha sido capaz de llegar a un puesto bastante alto dentro de una empresa que es liderada por hombres.

-Es cierto, pero ha llegado por su talento y su inteligencia.

-Y su astucia si me permite decir- terminó de un solo trago el resto de su bebida mientras que Eriol ni siquiera llevaba un sorbo.- Ha sido inteligente para abrirse camino por diferentes métodos.

-¿Perdone?

-La cena esta lista Sr. Hiragizawa- anunció Sakura interrumpiendo al Sr. Friedmann

Los hombres se levantaron en silencio siguiendo a la castaña. Antes de que Sakura desapareciera de nuevo a la cocina, Khenan acaricio el brazo desnudo de la castaña.

-Las mujeres son unas hermosas desgracias, mi estimado Eriol.- Kinomoto sintió un escalofrío con el tacto.

-No lo considero así.

-¿Podría definir que es adicto a la belleza femenina?- el dueño de hotel disfrutaba de la vista del trasero de Sakura mientras ella le daba la espalda. Eriol tomo asiento en la cabecera del comedor.

-Si lo soy. Pero no considero a las mujeres una desgracia.

-No me diga que comienza a tener un afecto hacia ellas- Friedmann regresó la atención a su huésped

-No. Pero las considero un placer necesario.

-Placer…- saboreó las palabras- un maravilloso placer de hecho. Mientras más jóvenes, es mejor el placer.

-Creo que en esta ocasión diferimos en la idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Una mujer experimentada tiene conocimiento de cómo satisfacer correctamente a un hombre y no se pierde tiempo en preámbulos. Esta lista cuando debe de estarlo.

-Tal parece que no ha encontrado el placer de someter a alguien que no tiene idea de cómo hacer las cosas.

EL comentario dejó aun más incomodo al empresario.

-No veo lo placentero de someter a alguien. – dijo por fin tomando de su whisky

-¿Lo ha intentado?

-No.

Sakura salió de la cocina con el primer plato de la noche. Khenan no perdió tiempo y comenzó a devorar con la mirada a la castaña.

-Debería. Me encantan las mujeres que tiene un aire casi virginal. Al principio pueden ponerse muy difíciles, pero siempre terminan cediendo.

Sakura escuchaba todo esto con el estomago revuelto. Una cosa era escuchar lo que se decía del dueño del hotel, y otra muy diferente, de escucharlo de sus propios labios.

-Esto se ve delicioso- dijo Friedmann viendo descaradamente los senos de la castaña- usted preparó todo esto señorita….

-Kinomoto—dijo Eriol llamando la atención de los dos- sirve al señor un poco mas de whisky, y a mi tráeme un ron con agua mineral y un poco de limón.

-En seguida- dijo ella casi corriendo del comedor.

-Esto confirma mi teoría. Las mujeres están para recibir ordenes. Deberían de hablar solo cuando fuera necesario.

-Si fuera así nos perderíamos del maravilloso ingenio que algunas de ellas poseen. – dijo Eriol sin pensar

-Tal parece que tiene una mujer en mente.- observó el jamaiquino

-Lo lamento. Recordé que tengo que hacer una llamada a Kaho. Permítame un momento- sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la sala.

Sakura estaba tratando de controlarse. Podía controlar las miradas de Hiragizawa, algún ofrecimiento de cualquier otro huésped del hotel, pero lidiar con su jefe era peligroso. Estaba en sus instalaciones y si él sr. Friedmann quisiera, la podían enviar a cualquier habitación para satisfacer las necesidades de él. Y era lo que más temía. Odiaba a Hiragizawa por haber organizado esa reunión.

No podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte. Tenia que….

-¿Estas bien?- la voz del empresario la trajo a la realidad

-Si, en seguida llevo las bebidas.

Eriol guardó silencio para observarla mejor.- Esta noche quiero que te quedes en la propiedad.

-¿Hoe?

-Quiero que te quedes a limpiar. No tengo idea de cuando terminara la cena, y no quiero despertar y ver el lugar hecho un desastre.

-De acuerdo señor.- Sakura tomó los vasos dispuesta a regresar al comedor

-Kinomoto- la detuvo del hombro- yo los llevo- le quitó las vasos de las manos- tu continua en la cocina

Notas de la autora: ¿Que les pareció? Ahhh para mi se pone interesante, ya que parece que Eriol tiene una parte humana que no quiere admitir en fin a ver que sucede mas adelante.

.3 gracias por leer :)

zurinaye: Gracias por tu reveiw! tratare de subir cada semana y media. A veces hasta dos. espero seguirte leyendo por acá!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**" A veces tenemos un ángel con nosotros, pero nos rehusamos a creerlo"**

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

-….- dialogos -+_+_+_+_+_+_+

cambio de escena o lugar

letra cursiva - evento pasado

-Y en ese momento el viejo de Harold bajó las cartas. Dos ases! El descarado es un mentiroso muy habilidoso!- Khenan reía con las mejillas sonrosadas. Eriol sonreía sin mucho animo. La cena se había convertido en un tormento para el inglés y no encontraba la forma de librarse de él.

-Mi padre siempre ha tenido una habilidad especial para convertir todo evento en algo favorable para él.

-Ni que lo digas. – suspiró recuperando la postura- La cena estuvo deliciosa Eriol. Muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia.

-No es molestia- la esperanza nació en Eriol

- Como agradecimiento, te tengo dos pequeños obsequios. Tu y tu padre han sido mis mejores clientes. Friedmann se levantó de la silla y de su pantalón extrajo una pequeña bolsa que contenía un polvo blanco.- Se que tu padre no es un fanático de esto, pero tu si. Eriol no dijo nada y sonrió. Al parecer no iba a ser una noche ó su bebida a un lado y tomo el cuchillo que estaba en su plato vacío. El hotelero deposito un poco de la droga en la mesa y dejó que Eriol hiciera un poco de labor antes de poder aspirar un poco del obsequio. -¿Qué tal?-

Hiragizawa parpadeo un par de veces al levantar su rostro- Deliciosa. Tenía algo de tiempo sin probarla.

-Es de la mejor calidad que hay por aquí!- Khenan absorbió por la nariz lo que Eriol había dejado.- Guardaré un poco. La noche es joven y aun falta mi segundo obsequio. El ingles ya no contestó. Sentía una maravillosa sensación recorrer por todo su cuerpo y la voz de su invitado comenzaba a sonar lejana. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y poco a poco comenzó a percatarse de un curioso aroma a cítricos provenientes de la cocina.-El efecto es casi inmediato, ¿Qué no?

-Espera un momento Khenan, voy a la cocina, huelo algo delicioso.- Eriol se levantó de su asiento ignorando su comentario

-Se a lo que te refieres, ve a buscarla y si puedes tráela contigo. Desde hace rato se me hace agua la boca. Hiragizawa entró en la cocina sobresaltando a su asistente. Sakura estaba terminando de limpiar los platos y de la impresión dejó caer uno de ellos.

-Lo siento mucho señor- la castaña se agachó y comenzó a juntar los restos. Eriol sin decir nada la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a levantarse

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella aun asustada.

-Hueles delicioso- dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Su nariz se hundió en sus cabellos provocándole a la chica un escalofrío por la cercanía.

-Si es esto de nuevo una propuesta…

-Calla- la tomo aun mas fuerte. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente alterados y su aroma cítrico comenzaba a excitarlo.

-Me esta asustando señor- tomó las muñecas de su jefe en un intento de aflojar su agarre. -Tu me estas excitando y no escuchas quejas de mi parte- Eriol se apoyó en el delicado cuerpo de la castaña. Ella sintió como su miembro hacia presión contra su vientre.

- Debes de tener un precio muchacha. ¿Por qué te haces la difícil?- Su lengua comenzó un recorrido de su hombro hacia su lóbulo provocando un escalofrío en ella. Ella trató de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito. El inglés con una mano sostuvo las muñecas de la castaña teniendo la oportunidad de agarrar uno de sus senos violentamente.- Esto no puede desagradarte.

Sakura no contesto y se alejó de su rostro.- Por favor déjeme ir, no me lastime.- cerró los ojos tratando de mantener el control.

-No te estoy lastimando, solo quiero saber el precio de tus servicios pequeña zorra…..- La mano de Sakura fue a parar a la mejilla del inglés logrando que así él la soltara. Eriol no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido. Se incorporó y encontró los ojos de la chica llenos de lagrimas y se percató de que su asistente se había alejado lo suficiente de él.

-Necesitas ayuda?- Khenan entró en la habitación. Tenía la misma cara de perdición que Eriol.

-No- dijo Eriol. Sakura comenzó a temblar de miedo. Conocía a su jefe, pero creía que el huésped era diferente. Parecía ser únicamente un culo alegre pero nunca un violador. Pensaba que tal vez Eriol podía mantenerla alejada de Friedmann, pero al parecer había resultado ser un bastardo como el jamaiquino. Era una contra dos y llevaba todas las de perder. Desesperada busco con la mirada por la cocina algo con que defenderse. Cerca de ella encontró el cuchillo que utilizaba para cortar el pan.

-Que crees que intentas hacer con eso?- Friedmann se acercó peligrosamente pero el timbre de la casa lo detuvo. El jamaiquino miró a su empleada- Te haz salvado, solo por esta ocasión muñeca- dijo seriamente.

Sakura se aferraba al utensilio sin intensiones de dejarlo. Khenan dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Eriol- vamos, que la noche apenas empieza.-y salió Eriol miró de nuevo a su asistente quien lo miraba con temor. Sintió que el estomago se revolvía y realmente su mirada lo hacia sentir algo que desconocía.

– No te voy a hacer nada. Fue solo el momento. Limpia todo esto y después te iras a dormir a la habitación de empleados. Veas lo que veas, oigas lo que oigas, no comentarás nada de eso. Si mantienes tu boca cerrada, te pagaré bien.

-Ya te dije que no quiero tu asqueroso dinero!- contesto ella soltando el llanto contenido. Dejo caer el cuchillo.- No me vuelvas a tocar! Seré tu empleada, pero mi cuerpo no te pertenece- se acercó dispuesta a soltarle de nuevo un golpe pero Eriol detuvo su mano y la atrajo hacia él para después besarla bruscamente. Sakura no entendía lo que sucedía. Pero los labios del inglés se movían inquietamente por su boca, y lejos de ser un beso placentero. Pero tan rápido como inició, terminó. Hiragizawa la soltó dejándola caer y salió de la cocina sin decir algo mas.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente tratando de poner sus ideas en orden. Claramente el huésped estaba drogado, con algo de la "receta secreta" de su jefe. No quería quedarse averiguar hasta donde podían llegar los efectos de la sustancia. Tenía dos opciones al parecer: la primera, era obedecer a Eriol y encerrarse en su habitación y rogar por que nadie fuera a buscarla. La segunda era salir por la puerta trasera y caminar por la playa hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano, que sino estaba equivocada, eran mas de 30 kilómetros. Era más de media noche y la isla no era segura en las altas horas de la noche.

Trató de tranquilizarse y respiró hondo. No podía seguir en ese trabajo, mañana a primera hora iba a renunciar. Se levantó con las rodillas aún temblando. Tomo un poco de agua fría. Trató de hacer un poco de tiempo mientras escuchaba el alboroto que armaban los hombres en la sala. Voces de mujeres se unían a sus risas. Sakura estaba segura que habían llamado unas prostitutas.

La castaña concluyo que era mejor darse prisa antes de que se encontrara en una situación apta para un película de adultos. Abrió lentamente la puerta. La música estaba a todo volumen y apestaba a cigarro. Silenciosamente trató de caminar por el pasillo hasta su habitación. La voz de el jamaiquino la detuvo.

-Con que por fin haz salido de tu escondite niña. Ven acá.

Sakura tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que tendría que haberse llevado el cuchillo con ella. -Se les ofrece algo? La escena le provocó repulsión. Los hombres estaban en la sala y el Sr. Friedman tenia a una chica sentada en su regazo. Hiragizawa absorbía una considerable cantidad de cocaína de la mesa de centro. Y había una chica a su lado esperando su turno. Habían descorchado varias botellas y Khenan la miraba con un puro en la boca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para mi señorita Kinomoto?

-6 meses- dijo ella desde el marco de la puerta.

-6 meses…. –empezó a acariciar la pierna de la mujer – nunca has dado ningún problema sino ya hubieras terminado en mi oficina.

Sakura respiro pausadamente.- He tratado de ser una buena empleada.

-Eriol ella trabaja para ti en este momento, tu puedes darme una opinión. Eriol levantó la visa distraídamente y luego miró a la castaña

- Es muy eficiente Khenan. -Tendremos que hablar muy seriamente señorita Kinomoto. Pase un dia a la oficina para aclarar algunos asuntos de sus labores.

Sakura no contestó. Tal vez era el momento justo para renunciar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Eriol, tengo una reunión con otro clientes y no puedo faltar. Chicas ustedes también vienen con nosotros.- el hotelero se levantó y se encaminó a la salida. Eriol por otro lado no pudo levantarse. La chica a su lado se fue detrás de Khenan ignorando al inglés. -Eriol levantate- dijo Friedman desde la salida.

El inglés hizo un segundo intento pero sus fuerzas no lo permitieron. Sakura fue a su ayuda, estaba ya tendido en el suelo. Intento sentarlo y observó que sus pupilas estaban sumamente dilatadas.

-Eriol!- dijo tratando de reaccionarlo. Tomo su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba sonrosado y caliente.

- Tiene temperatura!

-Lastima, el pobre no tiene resistencia.- dijo el hotelero. Tomo a ambas chicas por la cintura y las llevo fuera de la casa donde una limusina los estaba esperando.

Sakura se quedó a solas con el ingles y lo recostó gentilmente en el suelo. El chico comenzó a temblar levemente lo que la asustó. Tomo su pulso y se dio cuenta que estaba acelerado. -Eriol reacciona, reacciona!- dijo ella agitándolo. Tenia una sobredosis, ya lo había visto anteriormente. Sin perder tiempo tomo el teléfono y llamo a un ambulancia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**Notas de la autora:** Perdon por la tardanza! tuba mucho mucho trabajo, pero estoy de vuelta. Espero que les guste! Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reveiws, me animan mucho!


End file.
